Revenge
by Alagaesia's Princess
Summary: Olivia has a target on her back, a hit man has been hired to kidnap and killer her. In the process of eliminating his next target he murders two innocent teenagers. But whose jealousy pushes them over the edge to order the hit?
1. Prologue

**Law and Order SVU**

**Title:** Revenge

**Date: **1/19/2010

**Author:** Alagaesia's Princess

**Rating:** MA

**Characters:** Olivia Benson, Elliot Stabler, Dean Porter, Fin Tutuola, Don Cragen, John Munch, Melinda Warner, George Huang, Kathy Stabler, Other

**Paring:** Olivia Benson/Elliot Stabler

**Warning:** (Graphic violence - death of teenagers, mentions of rape, non-graphic sex scene, beating, strong language, mentions of sex, non-graphic sex scene)

**Category:** Romance, Angst, Drama

**Disclaimer: **DW owns SVU

**Summary: **Olivia has a target on her back, a hit man has been hired to kidnap and killer her. In the process of eliminating his next target he murders two innocent teenagers. But whose jealousy pushes them over the edge to order the hit?

***

**Prologue**

They have been working on a case for three weeks now. Elliot and the rest of the squad are closing in on the perp. Capitan Cragen walked out of his office and into the morning rush of SVU squad room.

"Elliot," he called, approaching Detective Stabler's desk.

"Have you seen Olivia yet?" Elliot looked up and opened his mouth to answer, but at that moment the phone beside him jangled to life, releasing a piercing sound as it rang.

"That's probably her now," he said, picking up the phone.

"Stabler," he said into the mouthpiece.

"El, its Olivia. Tell Cragen that I'm in pursuit of the suspect right now. On Fifth Avenue," She said, sounding distracted. Before she made the call she revealed herself to the prep as he took off running.

"I'm on the way Liv; keep him in your sites!" Elliot slammed down the phone and rushed towards the doors as Cragen stopped him.

"Where is she?" Cragen asked. "Olivia's in pursuit of the suspect on Fifth Avenue." Elliot told Cragen as he trusted though the doors and to his car. Fin, John followed him to their car.

Elliot screeched to a sudden stop next to the carp and jumped out of the car and started to run in the direction where he spotted Olivia chasing the perp. After catching up with her they ran next to each other when he ran up some stairs leading into a fireworks factory. Once inside they lost site of the perp.

"Damn, we last him." Elliot growled.

Olivia drew her gun and sighed as they started to walk carefully through the factory. Suddenly they heard shots fired towards them. Olivia hides behind big crates that reached all the way to the ceiling of the factory. Then another shot rang out as they made a move.

"Give up Slater!" Elliot called to him as Slater popped his head out briefly.

"Never!" He yelled back to Elliot as Olivia fired at him.

Then they ran shooting and hiding behind crates for another ten minutes when suddenly everything went unusually silent. "1, 2, 3" Elliot whispered to Olivia as they popped out with their guns extended ready to shot. But to their surprise the prep wasn't no where to be found.

"Great, we really last him this time." Olivia hissed right as fireworks all around them started to erupt. With all of that commotion the prep appeared out of no where knocking her gun away from her hand and grabbed Olivia forcing her to climb with him to the top of one of the sections of crates.

"Olivia, Olivia!" Elliot yelled running below as Slater ran with Olivia holding a gun to her back up above him. They where seven feet above the ground. The crates stretched a good nine feet before Olivia was forced to climb up higher. Elliot franticly tried to shot Slater down.

"Climb or I'll push you off," Slater barked at Olivia as she stopped in front of another level of crates. "Okay, Okay don't," she cried as he pushed her forwards into the crate.

Olivia climbed the crate regretfully as they started to run again. Elliot Ran shooting and missing him as Slater jerked to the side each time he was shot at. "Is that all you got Stabler?" Slater suddenly stopped and grabbed Olivia into his embrace holding her there tightly as she straggled against him.

"Don't do this Slater." Elliot pleaded.

An evil grin spread across Slater's face. "Why not? It would be fun." He said in a sing song voice.

Slater moved closer to the edge with Olivia. "Slater please," Olivia begged him sounding anxious. He laughed shooting at Elliot. The bullet missed and entered the crate to Elliot's left. Slater warned as Elliot pointed his gun at him wanting to shot. "I wouldn't Stabler, unless you want me to push your precious Olivia to her death." He chuckled as he pushed her slightly. Olivia gasped as he grabbed her before she was able to fall. Elliot's heart skipped a beat as that happened.

Slater pulled out a knife and lightly drew it across Olivia's throat. "Listen, I'll stop if you tell Stabler to put away his gun." He whispered to Olivia.

She clenched her teeth. "Go ahead, I'm waiting." He sneered. Olivia took a deep breath because she had a different plan. "Elliot put …" She screamed as she managed to catch Slater off guard. Olivia hit him in the ribs with her elbow and grabbed the knife and throws his gun to the ground ten feet below.

"Bitch!" Slater barked pushing her. Olivia quickly managed to jam the knife into the crate.

Elliot's heart raced as he watched Olivia dangle above him. Slater winced from the pain as he rubbed his ribs where Olivia had hit him. "You shouldn't have done that," His voice was hoarse now from the pain as he told her. Olivia ran her feet rapidly against the crate as she held on tightly to the handle of the knife. "Hold on Olivia!" Fin yelled as he shot Slater in the head. Slater wasn't expecting to someone to be there. He falls forwards brushing against Olivia as he reaches the ground.

"Oh thank god," Olivia gasped as she looked down briefly at Slater's dead body.

"Olivia you're going to be okay," Elliot called to her as she swung her foot up onto the crate. She pulled herself up and collapsed on top of the crates. "Game over," She breathed. Olivia could hear the sirens in the distance. "Olivia, Olivia you okay?" Elliot asked. She turned her head to the side and sighed before she sat up. "Yeah El, I'm fine." She reassured him.

After a couple of minutes Olivia started to climb off the crates, level by level till she was two feet off the ground she stopped and looked at Elliot that was standing with his arms out stretched.

"Come on Liv, slowly." He told her with a smile. Olivia smiled at him as she took a step and slipped and fall right into Elliot's arms. Elliot falls from the force with Olivia landing on top of him. "Sorry." She says with a smile. He looks up at her and says. "You okay?" Olivia smiles at him and replies in a soft voice as Elliot checks her pulse. "Because of you, I am." A smile spread across his face.

Fin sensed that something was going to happen between them so he walked towards the far side of the factory.

"I'm glad." Elliot verbalized quickly before he rolled her over so he was on top now. Olivia rested her hands on his and looked up into his blissful blue eyes as they seemed to twinkle in the sun that was shinning through the dirty windows above them.

"You know El; the sun really brings out the beautiful blue color in your eyes." Her voice shook. Elliot pulled back sitting on his heels. Olivia sat up and slightly shifted closer to him. Elliot stood up and expanded his hand to her as she just smiled up at him. "Come on, lets get you check out." Elliot told her. Olivia grabbed his hand as he pulled up. She winced in pain as she realized that all of the adrenaline rush masked her sprained ankle. As she collapsed forwards into his arms her lips touched his.

Olivia quickly pulled back still in his embrace. "Sorry, I'm just so clumsy today." She was lying because she pressed her lips against his on purpose. Elliot just smiled and lifted her into his arms. Olivia rapped her arm around his neck. They made it to the point where Fin and John were standing at.

"Oh man what happened?" Fin asked concerned when he saw her in Elliot's arms. "I'm fine Fin, I just sprained my ankle." She told him with a smile on her face. John said that he was glad that she was okay. "Oh that's good." Fin said smiling.

Capitan Cragen arrived shortly after the ambulance had. "Elliot!" He called walking into the factory. Elliot yelled back to him. Cragen found them. John and Fin where walking behind Elliot that was carrying Olivia in his arms. When they made it out Elliot carried her up to the ambulance. "I'm fine really," She told Elliot as he convinced her to let the paramedics to take a look at her.

The paramedics bandaged her ankle and told her that it wasn't a bad sprain. Olivia was relived to hear that and with that she told Elliot to help her off the stretcher. "Thanks El." She whispered into his ear as he held her briefly. Olivia limped to the car. "Ready?" Elliot asked opening the door. "Yeah." She told him zeroing onto the seat. Cragen walked up to the car and rested his hand on the open door. "You okay Olivia?" Olivia smiled at him and nodded. Cragen smiled at her and closed the door as Elliot pulled away.

***

**Three weeks later…**

Olivia crossed and uncrossed her legs, and felt the restlessness in them building. It was a slow summer night for the Special Victims Unit, not a frequent occurrence. Everyone had been taking advantage of this, and catching up on paperwork. Except for Olivia, she'd been distracted by her partner, Elliot. His blue eyes gazing intently at the papers on his desk, his shirt rolled up to expose his muscled forearms. She stood.

"Want more coffee Elliot?" Olivia said bluntly, "I'm getting more."

"Sure," Elliot replied without looking up.

Olivia sighed quietly and grabbed their mugs off the desks. She crossed the squad room and poured the two cups of coffee. After grabbing two packets of sugar for herself, she carefully picked up the mugs, which were a little too full. She traversed the room a little more carefully, and set the mugs down.

"Thanks," Elliot grabbed his mug and took a sip. "Uh huh," Olivia sat back down. She felt like banging her head against the desk. It was horrible to keep a secret like the one she did. No one could know that she was in love with her partner. Kathy had left him again taking the kids with her eight weeks ago. He was just getting over the shock and heartache of the sudden departure.

Olivia reached for her mug, and somehow managed to spill hot coffee all down her front.

"Dammit!" She snapped. Elliot looked up for the first time in hours, "What?" Olivia sighed with a frown. "I spilled my coffee." She stood up and walked to the locker room. Olivia opened her locker, stripped out of the coffee-stained shirt, and found a new one. As she was putting it on, she heard the door open.

Hastily doing up the top buttons; she turned around. It was Elliot. "We've got a case." He told her with a slight smile.

The rest of the squad was waiting for them. "A girl was raped and left at Central Park," Captain Cragen said, "She's at the hospital now. Liv, Elliot; go talk to her."  
"Sure," Elliot grabbed his coat.

In the car, Olivia turned the radio on. Elliot abruptly switched it off. "You never listen to the radio," he said, "What's up?" his voice was soft but sincere. "Nothing," she lied, "I just don't like the quiet right now." Her voice shook slightly.

"We could talk," Elliot suggested, "That's what we usually do." "I guess…what you want to talk about?" Olivia rubbed her thigh nervously.

"Oh, I don't know," She swallowed the lump in her throat, "Hear from Kathy?" Olivia avoided his eyes as she asked. "No, I don't think that she will. I think this time she's gone for good." Elliot frowned slightly.

"Oh El, I'm sorry it's probably my fault that she had left you," Olivia felt tears burning. "How about your kids Elliot?" She asked keeping tears at bay.

"It's not your fault Liv, why would you think that?" He asked as he noticed a single tear roll down her cheek.

"Ever since that case, where I had to pretend to be a hooker to save you, I saw Kathy right after I left. I'm so sorry El; I told her what had happened." She wiped another tear that rolled down her cheek. Elliot tapped his thumb on the staring wheel as he let out a soft sigh.

"It's not your fault Liv; it was going to happen any way." He smiled at her briefly as he looked at her for a second. Olivia sighed replying. "Okay." She wasn't going to start a fight.

"So have you seen the game yesterday?" Elliot asked her with a smile. Olivia brushed off her tears and smiled back at him. "Nope, I had no time for TV, how about you El?" She asked smiling at him.

Olivia chuckled at her partner's attempt. Seconds later, they pulled into the hospital parking lot.

Their victim was young, sixteen, maybe twenty. She had bleached blonde hair, and icy blue eyes. But now, the life was gone from her eyes, and her hair was messed up and choppy. Olivia looked down at the patient file.  
"Joanna," she said soothingly, "I'm Olivia, this is my partner Elliot, and we're detectives. Can you tell us what happened to you?"

Joanna sniffed looking blankly at Olivia at first before she turned her head away from them. Olivia walked up to her bed standing next to her bed. "It will be okay, tell us what happened." Elliot stood where he had entered.

"I can't." Joanna breathed. Olivia placed a gentle hand on her. Joanna flinched as Olivia's hand touched her shoulder. "Don't touch me!" She snapped turning around looking sight at Elliot.

Olivia pulled back quickly as Joanna sat up and began to cry. "I hate this part; I wish that this would be over." She cried as Olivia tried to sooth her enough to talk. Finally after about an hour Joanna decided to share with Olivia and Elliot what had happened to her.

Joanna sniffled, "I was walking home. A man pulled up next to me."

"He was in a car?" Elliot asked.  
Joanna nodded.  
Olivia waited for her partner to finish writing, and then asked, "Did you see the license plate?"

"Not really, it was too dark to see any thing. I got a brief glimpse. It started with BL and ending with 12 I think. I'm sorry. I can't, didn't see it." She stuttered.

"It's okay Joanna." Olivia told her with a smile. "Do you know what kind of car it was?" Elliot asked gently. She felt tears burning as her shock her head. "Should I know?" Joanna asked Elliot as tears started to roll down her cheeks.

Elliot felt sorry for her and he gently asked her the question in a different way. "No, it was too dark. But I know it was a van."

"Alright," Olivia closed the file, "I'm going to need you to tell us what happened to you. Just take it slow. Where were you walking home from?" Elliot asked.  
Joanna took a deep breath. "From my dance class, it's only a couple blocks away from home. This guy pulled up next to me in the car, and asked if I wanted a ride. I said no and started walking again faster that time. Then, someone grabbed me and pulled me into the back." Her voice cracked.  
"There was another person?" Elliot's tone changed a little.  
"Yeah, I guess," Joanna's fingers clenched and unclenched nervously.  
"Was it a man or a woman?" Olivia asked gently.  
"Another man. He's the one that raped me." Joanna let out a deep sigh forcing tears back.

"Did you get a good look at his face?" Olivia asked.

"No, he was wearing a sweater with the hood pulled over his face and he had sunglasses." Joanna shocked her head slightly.

"How about the driver?" Elliot asked with the pen to his lips.  
"Yeah, I saw him," Joanna paused to think, "He was white, about twenty, short blonde hair, and dark eyes."  
Elliot looked up from the notepad, "Did he have any scars or tattoos?"  
"No." Joanna cleared her throat.

Olivia poured Joanna a glass of water, "What happened to you after the second man grabbed you?"  
Joanna sniffled again, ignoring the water, "He pinned me down, pulled my pants and underwear down, and he raped me." She looked at them with a slight annoyed gaze.

"Did everything happen in the van?" Elliot asked.  
"Yes," tears welled up in Joanna's eyes, "Don't you believe me?" She cried out.  
"We believe you Joanna," Olivia said, "Is that everything?" She asked Joanna.  
"Am, uh, I don't know." Joanna said nodding.  
Olivia reached inside her coat, "Joanna, here's my card. Call if you remember anything."  
"Okay." Joanna breathed as the detectives walked out of her room.

On the way out, Olivia said, "You didn't have to grill her like that."  
"I wasn't grilling her!" Elliot argued.  
"She's been traumatized, and you weren't exactly helping."  
Elliot stared at his partner, "What's gotten into you Liv?"  
"I'm sorry," she shoved her hands into her pockets, "It seems like we're fighting a battle we can't win. For every rapist we put away, there are five more out there, hurting people. What's the point of this?"

They walked the rest of the way to the car in silence. Once inside, Elliot said, "We help people."

***

**That night….**

Olivia spent the night on a cot in the makeshift sleeping quarters off the squad room. She tossed and turned, unable to get comfortable on the lumpy mattress. But she knew that if she went home, she'd just end up sitting around feeling sorry for herself. "Why do I have to feel this way?" she asked herself.**  
**The door opened a crack. Olivia wiped her eyes and sat up. Cragen stood in the doorway.  
"I saw you come in here," he said, "Are you alright?"  
"Yeah, fine," she lied.  
"Liv, what's up with you tonight?"  
"I'm fine Captain," she assured him.  
"Alright," Cragen clearly didn't believe her, but he wasn't going to press it.

The door closed, and Olivia lay down again. This time, she was able to get mildly comfortable, and soon fell into a dreamless sleep.

Elliot drove home, wondering about Olivia. She'd never snapped at him like that before, and it worried him.  
"Did I do something?" he wondered silently.

He pulled into the driveway, got out of his car, and went inside. There weren't any lights on, which didn't do much for Elliot's coordination. He bumped into a coffee table, that he could've sworn was at least another foot to the left, and swore loudly.

Finally after five painful blind hits he found and turned on the light. "Oh what I do?" He asked himself through gritted teeth, rubbing his crossed the living room with a bit more ease and straight upstairs to his bedroom.

In bed, where he lay awake for hours. All he did was wonder what he possibly could have done to upset his partner like that.

***

**The next morning….**

Olivia woke up to the sound of the first people coming into the squad room. She quickly ran her fingers through her hair and smoothed out her clothes. Operating on about three hours of sleep, Olivia walked into the far-too-bright squad room.

Squinting from the sudden light change, she slowly made her way to the coffeepot. There was a fresh pot brewing, just the thing she needed.

"You all right Olivia?" a familiar voice asked behind her.

"Huh?" she turned around slowly, it was Munch, "Yeah, fine."

"Okay," he raised an eyebrow.

She poured herself a hot cup of coffee, careful not to spill it. Olivia crossed the squad room, to her desk, where she discovered a note.  
Liv,

Sorry for anything I might've done.

Elliot

Her heart ached at the sight of his handwriting, many of the letters half-connected. Reading those words was almost too much. She crumpled up the note and threw it in the nearest trashcan.

"We have any leads?" she asked Fin.

"Nothing'," came the half-hearted reply.

"Great." She sighed frowning.

The squad room doors opened. Elliot came in, looking pretty bad. There were dark circles under his eyes, and he obviously hadn't shaved.

"You look like hell," Olivia smirked.

"You're one to talk," Elliot retorted, "You spend the night here?"

"Yeah, I did." Olivia sighed.

"Why?" Elliot asked her when she gave him a shocked looked.

"Not your concern." Olivia sneered.

She turned her eyes down to some papers.

"What happened to us?" Elliot's voice drew her gaze upward, "We used to talk about everything. Now, it's like I'm talking to a wall."

"I just don't feel like talking," Olivia replied.

"Let me know when you do." He told her with a frown.

Two weeks later, Olivia couldn't take it anymore. She knew what she had to do. Softly, she knocked on the door of Cragen's office.

"Come in." Cragen said from inside of his office.

She pushed the door open, closing it behind her.

"What's up Liv?" he asked.

"I'm resigning," she told him.

Cragen's eyes widened, "Why? You're one of my best detectives!" He snapped with disbelieve.

"I just can't do this job anymore." Olivia told him with no emotion in her eyes.

"But-" Cragen started to say when she stopped him.

"Please don't press it." Her voice was firm.

An hour later, Olivia sat at her desk, staring at a single sheet of paper. It was an official resignation form. The fact that the AC was out didn't help the guilty heat that she felt coursing through her body.

"Can I really do this?" she asked herself, "Can I leave…for good?" The question remained in the back of her mind for the rest of the week.

***

It has been eight weeks ever since Olivia told Cragen that she was resigning. She sat on her couch reading a book when she heard a frantic knock on her apartment door. With an annoyed groan she set down her book on the couch and got up to answer the door. When she opened the door she gasped at the site of him.

"Liv, where have you been?" Elliot asked inquisitively.

Olivia shifted her weight to her right leg as she said, "Don't worry Elliot I have been busy that's all." Her voice dropped slightly. Elliot sensed that it wasn't the real reason. "Olivia you can tell me if you have a problem." He closed the door behind him as she sat on the arm of the couch.

"I'm fine, nothing wrong, no problem El." Olivia's voice shook.

Elliot sat next to her and patting her back gently. "Liv I know that this isn't the truth. You are hiding the real problem." His voice was soft but firm. Olivia glared at him and sighed. "How would you know?" She snapped. Elliot stood up and leaned against the wall.

"I know you Olivia, I know when there's something wrong." He told her with a strained smirk.

Olivia heisted and though about it for a second, should she tell him that she wants to resign. Leave and never look back on her past. Elliot was always there for her, through everything.

"Okay you're right, I have a problem." Her voice shook again.

"What is it? You can tell me Liv." Elliot embraced her in a hug. Olivia squeezed him tight and than whispered into his ear, "I have wanted to resign." Her voice cracked and she felt tears burning. Elliot gasped in surprise but never letting go he said, "Please Liv, don't leave SVU. I'd miss, we'd miss you terribly."

Olivia suddenly broke down in tears. Her tears socked into Elliot's shoulder. "It's okay Liv; I'll make the right decision. But please promise me to think about staying." Olivia nodded sniffing as she looked into his eyes that were lightly wet.

"I promise." She told him as she leaned against his chest. Elliot rubbed her arm gently to sooth her as she cried.

***

The sun wasn't even up yet when Olivia ran through the forest at Central Park. Her heart racing and adrenaline rush was pumping wildly through her veins. The cool breeze kept her on her toes; Olivia couldn't keep her feet on the ground. There were times she believed that she could fly.

Elliot was on his morning jog when he caught a glimpse of her running in the distance. He ran in the direction she was. Olivia seemed possessed. Elliot decided to catch up to her. At first she wasn't aware that he was behind her.

"Olivia," Elliot called to her as he was close enough to her. She was wearing a pink metallic buttoned tank top with black low rise skinny jeans and Nike snickers.

Elliot reached out and grabbed her by the arm stopping her.

"El?" She asked him confused. Elliot brushed strands of her hair away from her face as he asked. "Liv are you okay?"

Olivia softly patted his chest. "I'm terrific, fine thank you." Her voice rose as she finished the sentence. Elliot looked at her concerned. "You're drunk." He said holding on to her as she pressed her body against his. "Why you say that?" She asked tracing his lower lip with her finger. Elliot gently grabbed her hand and forced her to stand on her own.

"What happened last night?" Elliot sounded serious. Olivia laughed. "I'm not drunk. Why would I be?" She felt her heart in her throat.

"Your acting strange, drunk like." Elliot told her as she took a deep breath before she walked up closer to him. They were inches away from each other.

"I realized something last night El." Olivia conveyed with a smile.

Elliot took her wrists into his hands as her lips where inches away from his. "What?" He breathed.

Olivia's eyes locked with his. "I'm in love with you Elliot." Elliot was touched by her admitting her love for him. He felt his heart start to race and his pulse to quicken. They both felt the sudden rush of adrenaline.

Elliot leaned in and his lips touched hers. Olivia felt the electricity that erupted under her skin as his lips touched. Adrenaline coursed through their veins. Each feeling what was forbidden for so long. It was like a switch was flipped, they where lip locked in a heated passionate kiss. Neither of them wanted this to end. It felt like heaven.

Elliot pushed Olivia against the tree kissing her down her neck. She moaned as he trailed kisses down to her cleavage. His hands latched onto the buttons of her pink metallic tank. Olivia cocked her head back as he unbuttoned her tank and trailed more kisses farther down her breasts.

When he finally reached the bottom of her tank where her bra started he undid the clasp of her bra and exposed her breasts. Her nipples hardened as the cool breeze blew over her bare skin. Olivia groaned as he gently squeezed her nipples with his fingers. Olivia felt so loved right now. She removed his hands from her breasts and kissed him deeply as he pulled his shirt off.

"You bad boy." Olivia said chuckling as he pulled her into his embrace. Elliot smiled at her as she leaned there against the tree. "I love you too." He finally said as he covered her breast up again. The bra clasp was still open. "We should save it for the bedroom." She said as he kissed her lightly on the cheek.

Olivia drew that hook of her bra through the clasp. Elliot pushed his body against hers pinning her to the tree. "I want you." He told her as she kissed him deeply. "I know you do." She whispered into his ear as he pulled away.

Elliot put on his shirt and leaned against the tree as she turned around to look at him. "Where you really going to?" She asked him sounding excided. Elliot's heat was still racing from the encounter. "Yeah, you really turn me on." He told her with a soft kiss to the cheek. Olivia knew that he defiantly turned her on.

"Good, when we get to the bedroom, show me how much I turn you on." Olivia blew into his ear.

Elliot felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. "I will, you can count on that." His voice was firm but soft. Their hearts finally managed to calm down. "Okay." Olivia said as Elliot grabbed her hand. They walked around the city hand in hand. It was finally sat, they where a couple.


	2. True soul mate

**Chapter 2- **True soul mate

It was just after midnight; Olivia was on her way home when she heard footsteps behind her. Olivia's mouth went try and her heart started to race as she drew her gun from her holster. She turned around quickly and caught a glimpse of a shadowy figure disappear around the corner a block away from her apartment. Olivia's gasp caught in her throat as a car past on the street next to her. Olivia decided that she was simply hallucinating and there wasn't any reason to follow what didn't exist. She returned her gun into the holster and continued to make her way to her apartment.

As she got to the front door of her apartment building she felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand up. Again she drew her gun to only catch a glimpse of the shadowy figure. This time the figure was closer to her. Olivia gripped her gun tighter as she yelled for the figure to stop as she ran to the gate. By the time she made it to the gate the shadowy figure vanished again. With a sigh she looked in the direction where the figure has vanished. Nothing at all, there wasn't any indication that a person has ran or been there.

With a frustrated sigh she walked towards the door of her apartment again with her gun in her left hand. Olivia didn't want to believe that this was her imagination at play. She jammed the key into the keyhole and quickly opened the door and run up the stairs to her apartment door. In front of her door she took a deep breath and opened the door and locked it before collapsing onto her couch. Olivia kept her gun at hand's reach; her heart was still racing from the early events in front of her building and the block before. But before she knew it, she fall fast asleep on the couch.

Olivia jumped as her cell came to life releasing a high pitched shrill. She sat up quickly and looked at her cell that was on the coffee table. Olivia lazily reached for it. "Benson," She said into the mouth piece. Olivia smiled when she heard a familiar voice on the other side. "Wanna go out for fun at the nightclub?" Elliot asked. Olivia smiled to herself and replied, "Hey, sure why not. When?" She heard Elliot tapping something in the back ground before he answered. "Tonight. I can pick you up if you like?" He asked in a genuine tone. Olivia chuckled and she told him that she would like that.

After hanging up she rushed over to the bathroom to wash her face and apply new make-up to her face. Olivia walked into her room and quickly pulled off her work clothes and opened the closet to pick out a cute outfit for her date with Elliot. They have been dating for three months now. Their relationship heated up rather quickly. Elliot and Olivia went from shallow conversations to courtship and consummation with in eight weeks.

Elliot was leaning against the hood of his bmw when he spotted Olivia walking towards him in a romantic gold dupion silk corset, accentuated by an oversize playful black ribbon that has been threaded through two Venetian laces, slim fit low rise jeans and 5 inch black Italian stiletto heels. Elliot's jaw dropped as she walked up to him. Olivia planted a soft kiss to his lips. "Hey El," She blew into his ear as she kissed him again on the lips.

"Babe, you look so hot tonight." Elliot breathed into her ear as he held her in his arms. Olivia rested her hand on his shoulder and kissed his neck slowly as she said, "You look hot your self babe." Elliot was wearing a white D&G long sleeve shirt with black casual D&G pants and casual black leather shoes. Olivia couldn't help but chuckle. "Dolce and Gabbana I see, very sultry El." She said as she continued kissing down his neck. He just smiled and cocked his head so that she would have better access.

"Let's get going before the nights' up Liv, hmm?" Elliot asked her as she leaned against his chest and looked into his deep blue eyes. "Sure." She told as she kissed him once more. Elliot opened the door for her. Olivia got into the passenger's side as Elliot in the driver's side. Once in the car Elliot put his hand on her thigh and turns to her with a sweet smile across his face. "I love you Liv." He told her rubbing her thigh gently. Olivia smiled at him and leaned in and kissed him on the lips.

"Now all my hopes and all my dreams are suddenly reality Liv, you've opened up my heart to feel." Elliot told her proudly as she kissed him again and said. "You are my every thing El. I hope you'll always know that." She smiled at him as she returned her kiss with a passionate heated kiss. Finally after about three minutes Elliot started the engine and they drove off to the night club. Olivia sat there looking at him. She always had loved him, but there always was a reason to hide her feelings. Now that he's finally over Kathy, she had the courage and revealed her true feelings towards him.

The second that she told him they couldn't keep their hands off each other. Elliot always loved her too. Even if he was married to Kathy he couldn't help to have eyes for Olivia, ever since they first started to work together seven years ago. He was so glad that their relationship and love for each other was in the open now. Olivia was the perfect woman for him. And she felt the same way about him. They finally found their true soul mate. Elliot never felt so happy and cared for as he feels now with his new girl Olivia Benson. They embarked on a journey of their life. They each found the piece of a puzzle that was missing for so long.

***


	3. Two innocent victims

**Chapter 3- **Two innocent victims

It has been about three mouths since they started dating. Olivia grow use to sleeping over at Elliot's place and having him by her side twenty four seven. She loved the fact that she didn't have to hide her love for him at work no more.

The minute Olivia walked into her apartment she noted something wasn't right. The air in her living room was heavy and musky, very unlike her. She sensed someone's presence in her apartment. Olivia drew her gun from her holster and walked towards her bedroom slowly. With a deep breath she swung open her door and took a look inside her bedroom with was empty. She continue through out her while apartment which turned out empty.

After Olivia was satisfied that her apartment was totally empty she rushed over to the door and locked it. She leaned back against the door and whipped the sweat off her forehead with the back of her hand. Olivia walked over to the couch sat down watching the door for awhile. Her gun was lying right beside her. After about three hours just staring at the door she decided to turn in and go to sleep.

***

**Later the night…**

Olivia woke up with a start as her cell phone vibrated on her table next to her bed.

"Benson," She answered.

"We've got a case Liv," Elliot said on the phone.

Olivia groaned slightly and rolled over on her back and asked, "What happened?"

"Two teens where found shot in Central Park," He told her.

Olivia told Elliot she'd be at the crime scene right away. She quickly got out of bed and ran out the door sliding her badge into her packet and her gun into the holster.

Olivia made it to Central Park and rushed over to Elliot.

"Hey El," Olivia greeted him as she walked up to him.

Elliot looked up and smiled at her. "Hey," He said warmly.

"What happened?" Olivia asked Warner.

Warner looked up at her and said, "They where shot executionary style, a bullet to the head."

"They are both nineteen, go to Hudson University." Elliot Said looking at the two murdered teenage girls.

Olivia bent down and reached into one of the girl's purses pulled out her ID. "Her name is Rebecca Summers."

"And this is Nikki Ryan," Warner said loading her onto a stretcher.

Olivia looked at her and her friend and followed Elliot to the car. They got into the car and Elliot opened one of the case files and placed it on his lap.

"We have an assassin on our hands," Elliot said looking at Olivia reading her expression as she looked at the other file.

"What makes you say that," She asked not looking away from the files.

Elliot flipped up the page and just sighed deeply. Olivia closed the file and placed it in the back seat. Elliot did the same after a few more seconds of looking at the file on his lap.

They drove to the station quickly. Cragen was already there with the rest of the team looking at the computer screen that was displaying the two victim's pictures and information.

**At the squad…**

"What do we know about the two girls?" Cragen asked looking in Olivia's and Elliot's direction.

"Rebecca and Nikki are both nineteen and go to Hudson University. They where found in Central Park shot executionary style." Olivia said sitting down on top of her desk.

"What else?" He asked walking down in the middle of Olivia's and Fin's desks.

"Elliot thinks this can be a hit," Fin said looking briefly at Elliot.

Cragen paced the aisle for awhile and then came to a sudden stop in front of the white board.

"Elliot go with Olivia to the morgue and find out was Warner has found," He ordered walking towards his office.

"And us?" Fin asked starting after him. Cragen stopped in the door way and turned around. "Review the case files with Munch." He said closing his door to his office.

**At the Morgue…**

Olivia and Elliot walked into the morgue and found Dr. Warner at her computer typing away and briefly pacing the back end of her morgue.

"Melinda," Olivia said as she walked towards her.

Warner stopped pacing and looked at her with a frustrated look on her face. Elliot leaned against an empty metal exam table as Olivia asked a question. "What have you found out about our two victims?"

Warner groaned in frustration and walked over to the two victims. Uncovering the both of them she looked at Olivia and than at Elliot with now an angry expression.

"Nothing," She hissed.

Olivia looked at her with a puzzled look on her face as so did Elliot.

"What do you mean nothing, was there no fluids, trace on the two bodies?" Olivia asked.

Warner nodded her head yes and headed her results to Olivia.

"How about the bullets?" Elliot asked.

"I didn't find any, the killer must have extracted the bullets," Warner told Elliot pointing at their heads.

Elliot and Olivia exchanged looks and then Olivia set the files on Warner's desk.

"This bastard left no trace of evidence on either of our two victims, I'm sorry," Warner snapped angrily.

With a sigh Olivia told Warner thanks and started to walk towards the door followed closely by Elliot.

**Back at the Squad…**

As they returned to the squad Olivia walked to Cragen's office and knocked on his door.

"Come in," Cragen answered.

Olivia walked right in and leaned against his desk.

"So what did Warner find?" He asked looking at her and then at Elliot that was talking outside of his office.

"Nothing," Olivia said with a frown.

Cragen frowned and stood up. "What do you mean nothing?"

"I mean that she found not a fiber of trace on the victims," She told him sitting down.

Cragen closed his door and walked back to his desk and sat back down.

"Bullets?" He asked scared of the answer.

Olivia shook her head no. Cragen groaned and rubbed his neck in frustration.


	4. Taken advantage of

**Chapter 4- **Taken advantage of

**At Kathy's residence…**

Kathy heard the door bell ring from the other side of the house. When she walked up to the door and realized who was at the door she opened the door with a frown.

"Elliot," She asked looking at him as if he was invisible.

Elliot cleared his throat and asked, "May I come in,"

Kathy groaned and let him in. Elliot walked through her living room and straight to the kitchen.

"What do you want," She asked with a sigh as she watched him sit down at the table.

Elliot noticed the empty beer cans all over the floor and either half empty of empty wine bottles on the counter.

"You have been drinking Kathy," He pointed out as she leaned against the wall.

Kathy pushed off the wall and walked over to the counter and reached for two glasses. "Want some," She asked as she poured her self a glass.

Elliot rolled his eyes and nodded yes and as he had his back turned to her she slipped a few pills into his wine.

"Here," She placed his glass in front of him as she took a sip of her wine.

"Thanks," Elliot replied taking a sip and telling her about his newly found romance with Olivia. To his surprise Kathy didn't react the way he imaged she would have. Her reaction was rather thee opposite. Kathy was calm and collected and seemed happy for him and Olivia.

"Are you seriously okay with me dating Olivia," He asked feeling a bit unusually happy.

Kathy knew that the drug was taking effect on him after his glass was empty. Elliot felt energized and playful. More than that he felt sexually anxious and he had no idea why he just become so horny.

Kathy walked up to him and caressed his cheek. When her fingers touched his cheek electrical serge ripped through his body. Elliot felt his body shake with sexual urge.

She made her move quickly like a lioness on her prey. Kathy lead Elliot into her bedroom and stripped down naked as so did Elliot.

By this point Elliot was fully Intoxicated, open to whatever Kathy told him to do.

Kathy pushed him on to the bed and climbed on top of him straddling his hips. Elliot lay there staring up at her and laughing as she bent down to kiss him on the lips and all the way down his chest.

"Kathy," Elliot whispered as she worked her way to his hips with her fingers.

"Yes Elliot," She asked as he flipped her over so he was on top now.

"Do you drink often," He asked as she arched up against him making him groan. Kathy laughed and answered him quickly.

Before he know it they where having sex, rough sex in fact.

**The next morning…**

Elliot woke up to the sun shining in his face. He rolled over and noticed right away that he wasn't at his or Olivia's apartment. With a groan he sat up and realized that he was naked and to his horror Kathy naked and sleeping next to him.

"Kathy," He barked before and fall against the cold pillows.

Kathy's eyes popped open and with a sly smile she rolled over onto her stomach.

"Yes," She asked trying not to laugh.

"What the hell did you do to me last night," He snapped groaning.

Kathy brushed the strands of hair out of her face and told him that they had sex last night.

"Oh my god Kathy," He hissed.

Kathy laughed and told him that he wanted to have sex with her last night. Elliot denied the whole thing. He told her that she had must have got him drunk or slipped him something in his wine to make him have sex with her last night.

"You wanted it," Kathy smiled.

Elliot scrabbled out of the bed and quickly got into his clothes and throw hers at her and made her get out of bed and dress.

Kathy dressed laughing. He felt kinda unbalanced and weak but very angry.

"How could you take advantage of me like this," he barked as she wrapped her arm around his neck pulling him closer for a kiss. Elliot pushed her away and told her to leave him alone. Kathy just stood there with an evil smile spread across her lips as she watched him storm out of her house.


	5. She moved on

**Chapter 5- **She Moved on

Maureen walked into the station and walked up to Olivia. "Hey Olivia have you seen my father?"

Olivia smiled at her. "He'll be back in an hour. Want to wait for him?" Maureen nodded and sat in her father's desk. "So, have old are you now?" Olivia asked her.

She smiled. "I'm eighteen." Olivia nodded. "Oh that's great. You grow so fast." Maureen smiled. "How's your mother?" Olivia asked her.

"She's happy considering that she's dating my professor." Maureen sighed. "Oh I'm sorry." Maureen sighed, "Yeah me too." Right as she answered, Elliot walked into the room. "Maureen? Is something wrong?" He asked walking toward his desk. Maureen stood up and hugged him. "No. Nothings wrong dad." Elliot sighed in relief. Olivia looked at them. Dreaming, thinking, how she would feel and do as a mother. She smiled at the fact that Elliot agreed to do this.

"What brings you here?" Elliot asked. Maureen smiled. "Mom." Elliot frowned. "Mom, what?" Maureen sighed. "She's dating my English professor, Mr. McNelly." Maureen frowned. Elliot frowned. "Oh. Mr. McNelly." He said with a sigh.

Maureen sighed and tried not to lose it. "So, he's the man in her live right now."

Elliot frowned. "I don't care, anymore." Maureen frowned at Elliot. "Don't start Maureen." He sensed an argument. She just growled low in her throat and walked out of the station. Elliot sighed and set down in his desk. Olivia looked at him and felt sorry for him. "I can't believe that she moved on so fast." Elliot said to Olivia.

"Didn't you?" She shrugged her shoulders. Elliot frowned. "Kinda. In a way yes, I guess." Olivia tried not to smile. She knew who he referred too when he said that. "Oh, Elliot I'm sorry. I know you still love her." Elliot frowned. "No I don't. I don't love her. We're over. For good."

"I'm glad that you are here with me, In a time like this, Liv." He told her with a slight smile. Olivia smiled at him.

"Me too El," She said. "Ah, screw her." Elliot said with a frown. Olivia looked at him.

Olivia smiled at him again. Elliot forced a smile as he watched Maureen stand up from his chair.

"Maureen can I talk to you," Elliot asked in a whisper as Olivia walked off towards the Capitan's office.

"What is it dad," Maureen asked with a slight giggle.

"Please don't be judgmental about what I'm about to tell you," Elliot said as cold sweat beads rolled down the side of his face.

"Dad, you can tell me I will understand," She told him hugging him quickly. Elliot embraced her tightly. He was scared to lose her and the rest of his family after what he will tell her.

"Are you sure you wouldn't freak out when I tell you," He asked nervously.

Maureen jumped up on to his desk and crossed her legs. "I won't, promise dad," She promised.

With a deep breath he leaned against his desk next to her. "Your mother drugged me and forced me to have sex with her last night," Elliot blurted out it out in all one breath. Maureen's face turned pale. Elliot sighed and covered his face with his hands.

"Oh my god," Maureen breathed.

Elliot felt so guilty ever since he realized that morning that he had betrayed Olivia, that he had hurt her as well.

Maureen fall silent as she tried to process the information that she just heard come from her father's mouth.

After awhile of watching Maureen's face twist and turn in bitter emotions Elliot decided to speak up.

"Maureen, you okay," He asked.

Maureen just looked at him and slowly nodded at him with a few silent tears escape her eyes.

Elliot felt uneasy as he walked in front of her and folded his arms across his chest.

"Say something, please," Elliot plead as she just stared at him with tears flowing down her cheeks.

"I can't, I can't believe that mom would've done such a thing," She hissed.

"You have to understand I didn't do this," He told her holding her as she hugged him crying.

"I can't believe my mother's a whore," Maureen murmured softly.

"Don't call your mother that," Elliot said with a frown.

Maureen sighed, "What else would I have called her, an angel," She barked.

Olivia heard that last sentence that Maureen said. She walked towards them and in her mind she didn't know what to expect.

"You okay Maureen," Olivia asked as she approached them.

Maureen took a deep breath and swallowed her real answer and instead she said, "I'm fine Olivia thanks," She forced a smile.

Olivia smiled and petted her on the shoulder and she gave Elliot a soft kiss on the cheek.

Elliot ran his fingers where Olivia kissed his cheek and sighed. Olivia cocked her head slightly and asked, "Something wrong El,"

Elliot swallowed hard and cleared his throat nervously. "No," He lied.

"Um dad, I'm going to leave now," Maureen said looking straight at Olivia.

Elliot grabbed Maureen by the arm and pulled her closer. "Please keep this between us," He ordered her as she rolled her eyes and promised to keep what he told her between her and her father.

"Bye Olivia," Maureen said as she quickly exited the squad. Olivia just waved goodbye to Maureen.

"What was that all about El," She asked.

Elliot sighed and leaned against his desk again. "Nothing," He lied.

Olivia looked at him with a puzzled expression on her face as she said, "Nothing, it didn't seem like it was about nothing,"

"It really was about nothing Liv, believe me," He told her with a heavy heart.

"It was pretty heated to be nothing," Olivia pointed out as Fin and John walked into the squad room.

"Hey Liv, El," Fin greeted them.

Elliot just nodded.

"Hello Fin," Olivia said smiling.

John just smiled at the both of them and sat at his desk.

Elliot embraced Olivia tight and said, "Please believe me, it was nothing I promise, I love you," He told her giving her a quick kiss on the lips before he pulled away.


	6. His sorrow

**Chapter 6-** His sorrow

The day had been going quite slow at the precinct, so Elliot and Olivia decided to go to lunch.  
"Liv, can I ask you a question?" Elliot asked while they were waiting for their waitress.  
"Sure El. What is it?" Olivia answered.  
Just then their waitress came and interrupted them.  
"What can I get you?" She asked them.  
"A burger and fries," Elliot replied.  
"A salad with low fat cheese on the side," Olivia told her.  
"It will be a few minutes." The waitress told them.  
"Okay now what was the question Elliot?" Olivia asked.  
"How can someone take twenty years of marriage, and throw it away for an affair? I know my hours weren't easy for Kathy, but I thought our marriage was worth more than that to her." Elliot asked.  
"Elliot, look at me this is not your fault. Do you understand? You didn't tell Kathy to go cheat. Now that you are dating me it all is better." She said, smiling on the last part.  
"I know it will get better Liv. I am not gonna sit here and play the what-if game though. As long as I have the three things most important to me, I'll be fine." He said.  
"Okay, I know two of the things, your kids and your job, but what is the third?" Olivia asked her curiosity obvious.  
"My best friend, the person who knows more about me than anyone else and still sticks by me, in other words you." He replied.  
"You are important to me too Elliot." She said.  
They ate their meal in a comfortable silence. Elliot glanced at his watch and asked Olivia if she was ready to head back.  
"Yea sure let's go." She answered.  
As they were on their way back Elliot's cell phone rang.  
"Stabler." He said to the caller.  
(Pause as the caller talks)  
"Why? No never!"  
(Pause)  
"Can this wait?!"He practically screamed.  
(Pause)  
"Never!"  
He hung up the phone. He was trying to keep his temper in check.  
"What is it El? What wrong?" Olivia asked concerned.  
"That was Kathy she wants me over." Elliot said with a sigh.

Olivia sensed that Elliot is in need of a friend. "El want to go to the park with me?" Olivia asked. "Sure what park?" Elliot replied.

Olivia smiled and said, "Central park."

"Oh." Elliot replied.

Elliot and Olivia walked to Central park together.


	7. Park Romance

**Chapter 7- **Park Romance

**At Central Park…**

Elliot and Olivia walked to a bench and Elliot sat on the bench bending over putting his face in his hands. Olivia saw tears dripping thought his fingers. Olivia sat next to Elliot and moved closer. Olivia pulled Elliot into a hug.

"El it will be all right, I promise you." Olivia told Elliot. Elliot sat up and looked at Olivia and forced a smile and said, "I bet it will Liv." Olivia put her head on Elliot's shoulder.

"Hey Liv want to run off some steam with me?" Elliot said as he stood up.

Olivia looked at Elliot and stood up and replied. "Sure El, but were we running to?" Olivia asked. "Well just follow me!" Elliot yelled as he started to run. Olivia chuckled and bolted after Elliot.

Than when Olivia caught up with Elliot they both run with all their strengths. Than Elliot slowed down to let Olivia run ahead and than Elliot tackled her causing both of them to tumble and roll in the grass together.

Elliot rolled on top of Olivia and smiled. Olivia smiled back looking in Elliot's blue eyes.

Olivia was scared to tell Elliot that she was in love with him, because what if he doesn't feel the same. Because they haven't dated that long, but she had to test it out. "Having fun El?" Olivia asked.

"Yeah Liv." Elliot replied with a slight satisfied sigh. Elliot looked deeply into Olivia's chocolate brown eyes and took a deep breath and said, "I love you." Olivia's eyes widened and Olivia smiled and couldn't stop smiling.

Olivia reached her hand to Elliot's cheek and brushed her fingers across.

Olivia arched her back and wrapped her arms around Elliot's neck and kissed him on the lips. Elliot's eyes widened as she was kissing him. Than Olivia laid back and said, "Yeah I love you El." Elliot leaned down and kissed her deeply.

Olivia laughed as they rolled around in the grass kissing and sharing the romantic moment together.

***

They where being watched from a building closest to the park.


	8. Failed reasoning

**Chapter 8- **Failed reasoning

**Stabler Residence…**

Kathy's eyes widened as she opened the door to Olivia Benson.

"Elliot isn't here. Anyway, what do you want?"

"Can we talk?" Kathy shrugged and held the door open. "Come in."

Olivia walked in and her eyes locked on the photos on the wall. Photos of Elliot. Of Elliot and Kathy. Of their children. Of Elliot with the children.

Kathy came in and stood in front of her. "What is it?"

"I wanted you to rethink the divorce " Olivia said.

"Excuse me?" Kathy asked without blinking.

"I know you think Elliot and I are having an affair, but we're not. He's never cheated on you, Kathy."

She folded her arms. "This has nothing to do with you, Olivia. It's between Elliot and me."

"I just."

"Just what?" Kathy asked and leaned against the couch and folded her arms across her chest.

"I just wanted to tell you the truth."

"So you're saying that you never had sex with Elliot?"

"Yes."

"I don't believe you." Kathy walked and stood in front of Olivia.

Olivia sighed. "We never did."

"Right. I know you'd love to."

Olivia gasped and frowned at her. "Please rethink the divorce."

Kathy sighed. "Not this bull again." Olivia shrugged.

"Elliot loves you." Olivia said firmly.

Kathy shook her head and sighed. "Not the way he acted in Central park. I saw you and him running and he tackled you and rolled on top of you. But the most enraging thing was when you kissed him."

Olivia looked at her with an embarrassed expression.

Kathy just looked at her with a smug smile on her face.

"That….it didn't mean a thing to me."

Kathy shook her head and sighed.

"Trust me; I'd never do that to you."

"Bitch!" Kathy yelled out and slapped Olivia across the face.

Olivia jerked back and looked at her. Kathy inhaled and exhaled slowly calming herself.

"I think you should leave." Kathy walked to the front door and held it open.

With a sigh, Olivia left.


	9. A dance to remember

**Chapter 9- **A dance to remember

"_You ready?" Elliot asked cheerfully._

"_Almost El!" She yelled from her room. Elliot smiled at the door and walked into her living room. He sat down on her couch and started to tap his fingers on the edge of the arm of the couch. _

_Olivia opened the door to her room and noticed that Elliot was staring at her. _

"_What?" She asked. Elliot shifted on the couch and replied. "You look so sultry."_

_Olivia smiled. "Thanks." She wore a short black spandex dress with black leather high heeled shoes that went up to her knees. Elliot stood up and walked over to her and took her into his arms. _

"_You smell so good." Elliot said as he kissed her neck slowly. Olivia moaned softly._

_Elliot put his hands on her hips and pulled her even closer and kissed her on the lips. Olivia indulged in his lips. Elliot broke the kiss and took her hand and pulled her to the front door. _

"_Let's go before day breaks." He said as they made their way down the stairs of her apartment building. _

_Olivia laughed as he pulled her to his BMW. "Whoa!" Olivia gasped at the site of his car. Elliot let go of her wrist and kissed her on the cheek. "You like?" He asked in a seductive tone._

"_Yes I do." Olivia said as she ran to the car and ran her hand across the hood of the car. Elliot slowly walked to the car and leaned against the door. "Get in." He told her. Olivia smiled at him and opened the door to the BMW and set in the leather seat. Elliot started the ignition and they were off to the night club. _

***

_**In the car**__**…**_

"_Since when do you own a BMW?" She asked with a slight smile._

_Elliot smiled and looked at her briefly. "Since five weeks ago."_

_Olivia rubbed his arm and smiled at him. "Why?" She asked with a smile._

"_Why what?" He asked her with a slight frown._

"_Why did you get a BMW?" She asked._

"_To impress you honey." Elliot said in a soothing tone._

_Olivia just laughed and enjoyed the feeling of the leather seat. Elliot turned the corner full speed and stopped at a red light. "Jeez, El. We're not on a high speed chase." _

_Elliot smirked and as the light turned green he stepped on the pedal. Olivia laughed and moved with the car as Elliot sped up and slowed down. _

***

_They got out of the car. Olivia leaned against the hood and listened to the rhythm of the club music. Elliot walked around the car and leaned against the hood right next to her. "Enjoying the music already I see?" _

"_Yeah." She said while moving to the music. _

_Elliot grabbed her by her wrist and smiled. "Let's go in than." Olivia smiled and hugged him and they walked in together. The lights were flashing and the music blasting. The music pulsed through their veins as they started to dance. Olivia grabbed Elliot by his shirt and pulled him to her and wrapped her leg around his. Elliot smiled as she slowly brushed her lips across his. _

_As the music got fast they started to dirty dance. Olivia dag her fingers into his hips as he increased his moves. Olivia turned around and put her arms around his neck. Elliot smiled at her as a slow song played. Olivia closed her eyes and enjoyed the rhythm of the music. They moved as one on the dance floor. Elliot put his arm on her lower back and let her lean back and look upside down at the people on the dance floor. Olivia leaned back up and they continued to move about the floor. Elliot twirled her around. When they stopped Olivia walked to the bar as Elliot followed her. She sat at the bar._

"_What can I get yea__h__?" The bartender asked her._

_Olivia smiled at him and replied, "A martini."_

_He smiled at her and made her the martini right in front of her. Elliot sat next to her. "And what can I get you?" The bartender asked Elliot._

_Elliot put his hands on the bar and looked at her. She smiled at him and bit her lip._

"_White Russian." He told the bartender. _

_After he got his drink he smiled at Olivia. She lifted her martini glass and smiled back at him._

_When they finished their drinks Elliot stood up and walked over to her and stretched his arm out to her. Olivia set the martini glass on the bar and tipped him. She grabbed his out stretched arm._

"_Shall we dance?" Elliot asked with a smile._

_Olivia smiled. She embraced him and kissed him on the cheek. Elliot laid her onto the dance floor. The music pulsed through their bodies as the heat on the dance floor got more intense. _

_Hours past and Olivia pulled away and kissed him on the lips. Elliot smiled at her as she brushed her finger tips across his lips. She leaned in and whispered into his ear. "Let's hit the road." Elliot caressed her cheek and whispered into her ear. "Are you sure?" Olivia put her hand on his chest and nodded._

_Elliot nodded and gestured for her to go to the door. They made their way through the crowd of dancing people. She walked towards the door as Elliot grabbed her by her wrist. They walked out of the club holding hands. _

_Once outside Olivia walked to the car and leaned against the door and smiled at him as he approached. "That was so amazing. I loved it. Tonight was the most….ah simply the best El." She said with a slight giggle. Elliot leaned forwards and brushed his lips across hers. _

_Olivia sighed with satisfaction as he opened the door for her. "Thanks." She slipped into the seat as he closed the door and got in from the other side. They drove off to her apartment. _

***

_Elliot stopped the car in an alley be hide her apartment building. Olivia leaned into her seat and looked at the clock in the car. "Its one thirty El. What are we doing here in the alley?" She looked at him as she said it with a slight frown. Elliot smiled at her and cut the engine. Olivia rolled up her window and cleared her throat. "So? What are we doing in the alley?" She asked him again as he leaned over to her and kissed her. Olivia pulled back and smiled slightly._

"_You're drunk?" She said pulling him for another kiss. Elliot gently kissed her and looked into her chocolate brown eyes. "Semi drunk." He said snickering. Olivia giggled. Elliot smiled and kissed her on the cheek. "Let's hop into the back seat Liv. Shall we?" He said opening his door. Olivia bit her lips and nodded. "And do what?" She asked opening her car door. Elliot pushed her against the door of the car and embraced her. He slowly trailed kisses down her neck as she let out soft moans. Olivia slipped her legs in between his and pulled him close. They were so close that she could smell his cologne vividly._


	10. Like a thief in the night

**Chapter 10- **Like a thief in the night

Olivia walked into Elliot's apartment that she was now sharing with him for the past month and a half. As she headed into the kitchen to get herself a yogurt, she heard someone moaning in their bedroom. Olivia pulled her gun out of her holster and began treading towards their room, like she was in stealth mode. The moans grew even louder as she got closer and closer. But, when she put her hand on the door and pushed it open, she got the biggest shock of her life.

Her jaw dropped at the sight, her lover, the father of her unborn child, the man she fell in love with ever since they first started to work together was having sex with another woman.And not just another woman, it was his old flame of his and her friend. She couldn't believe they betrayed her trust.

Olivia let out a shocked gasp, she reached her hand towards a vase that was on the table next to the door and knocked it over watching it with satisfaction shatter into a million of pieces on the floor. That alone startled Elliot and the woman. They both looked up and were in shock to see Olivia standing in the doorway.

"Elliot," Stella cried as Elliot pushed her off him and leaped out of their bed and pulled up his briefs up his legs and started walking towards Olivia. She backed rapidly towards the door and as he attempted to grab her by the wrist she raised her hands up as if in defense and made her way out the door slamming it behind her.

He felt around for the rest of his clothes and put them on before running out after her.

"Liv, wait," Elliot said. Olivia stopped and turned around, "What," She snapped.

"I'm sorry Olivia," Elliot said calmly.

"Sorry, you're sorry, god I've been so stupid. I thought I could trust you Elliot, I loved you. Elliot we're over, you can stay with her for all I care," with that she turned around and walked out the door.

Elliot followed her out the door and down stairs. He grabbed her by her arm and forced her to look at him.

"Let go, Elliot," Olivia hissed. She didn't bother to look at him as he begged her too.

"Look at me," He begged with curtain urge in his voice. Olivia shock her head as she asked with tears burning in her eyes, "How could you," then she looked straight into his eyes.

"It just happened, I can't change what happened," He told her as she began to walk away slowly.

She walked straight to Central Park with Elliot close behind her. Olivia walked down the path for nearly an hour before he decided to stop her.

"I want you to understand that I love you," Elliot explained to her. Olivia shook her head laughing weakly.

"Ahm, I'm sure having sex with her was your way of showing me how much you love me," She said coldly with tears threatening to full. Olivia couldn't believe that Elliot would have done such a thing to her. She always thought that he was a loyal, trusting man. But all that changed in a second.

"We got drunk, she most have slipped something in my drink again," Elliot added as Olivia found a bench and sat down. He sat down next to her.

"You got drunk, not like you Elliot. You don't just get drunk and have sex, I know you, I watched you change, I never knew," Olivia said as Elliot interrupted her.

"I didn't change, you're right I don't want sex when I get drunk, But it was a stupid chose to make on my part," He interjected. Olivia sighed wiping tears away from her cheeks.

"I never knew that you would be, like all the rest, you were so true, too good to be true," Olivia said drawing in a deep breath. Elliot placed his hand over hers. Olivia quickly pulled her hand away as she started to cry.

Elliot felt so guilty for what he has done to the one woman in his life that really cared for him. Now Olivia's whole life was in pieces, she felt her soul burning and her heart braking.

Elliot embraced her tightly. At this point Olivia was too weak to fight with him so she reluctantly gave in. He rubbed her back to sooth her as she buried her face into his chest.

Then without any warning Olivia felt her stomach twist and turn. She pulled away from him and stood up.

"Liv," Elliot asked her as he noticed that she became pale.

"Leave me alone Elliot," She said calmly and started walking again. Elliot grabbed her around the waist as he noticed her steps where weak and unsteady.

"I can't," He told her as he helped her walk. Olivia placed her hand on her stomach and rubbed it gently trying to calm the whirl of a pain mounting inside.

"That's too bad," She said swallowing a lump in her throat.

"You don't look so good," Elliot said guiding her towards another bench but Olivia refused to sit down again.

Right as she jerked away from his embrace she felt her stomach jump and the gag reflexes kick in. Olivia quickly found the nearest trash can and heaved the contents of her stomach into it.

"Liv are you okay?" Elliot asked, he stood next to her rubbing her back to sooth her. Elliot pulled out a cloth out of his back packet of his jeans. He wiped her forehead and then her mouth. "Are you sick?"

Olivia looked down at the disgusting contents in the trash can, unable to meet Elliot's unflinching gaze.

"Kind of," She said as she dry heaved. Elliot started to get worried as she threw up a couple more times. But the fact was that each time it was harder and more violently. After about three agonizing minutes Olivia was able to hold down her stomach contents and prevent them from coming up again.

"How long have you been feeling this way," Elliot asked wiping her mouth. Olivia looked at him dazed.

Olivia shrugged. "Um, I don't know, maybe almost a month?"

Elliot felt her forehead and than told her to let him carry her back home. At first Olivia refused but as she took a couple of steps she decided she was too weak.

"Okay," She said right as Elliot scooped her into his arms. Elliot walked quickly towards their apartment. Olivia had her arm around his neck when suddenly she fainted without forewarning. He started to run as her feet, hands swayed gently in his arms.

When he got up to his apartment he gently laid her on his bed and rushed into his bathroom. Elliot came back with a wet cloth and placed it on her forehead. After about an hour Olivia's eye's slowly fluttered open. To her surprise she was back home in their apartment and in their bed.

"Elliot," She asked weakly. Elliot rubbed her arm gently as she looked at him confused.

"What happened," She asked.

"You where throwing up in Central Park and then you passed out as I was carrying you home," Elliot told her as she sat up.

Olivia frowned as she remembered what he had done earlier that evening. Elliot knew that she remembered that he had cheated on her earlier.

"I'm sorry," Elliot told her rubbing her back. She collapsed back into the pillows and whispered, "Please leave."

Elliot sighed and walked out of their room and into the kitchen. He sat at the table and fight back tears that started to fall down his cheeks.

They slept apart that night, and Olivia still didn't tell him that she was pregnant.


End file.
